


A Queen's Sorrow

by Sookiestark



Series: Fantastic, Frivolous, and Fragile AU's [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Grief Sex, Post-War, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sookiestark/pseuds/Sookiestark
Summary: After the War with the Others, Daenerys lies in bed mourning.  Brienne tries to convince her to get out of bed. Daenerys decides to stay in bed with Brienne.





	1. Brienne

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month!!! So, I love Brienne. I decided the world needed more sexy Brienne fics. Anyway, enjoy!

Brienne understands grief. Her father has grieved for her mother and brother for her whole life, never finding another wife, never making another son, always a different woman every year. Her father is a man who lives with his sorrow the same blue filled days of never hearing their laughter again. She is good around grief. She understands it. It was part of the fabric of her childhood. She is as comfortable with it as she is with a sword on her hip.

She is practiced in silence and the unspoken. In some ways, it is all she knows. Sometimes, she wonders at people who are constantly talking about their thoughts and feelings. She wonders how terribly awkward it must be. 

So, when the Dragon Queen, Daenerys Targaryen, lays in bed at Winterfell all day, every day, with the curtains drawn and does not want to be disturbed, Brienne does not see what the fuss is. After all, a terrible war was fought and many died. The Queen’s husband and love died among the ice monsters. Brienne thinks that even if that is not how she mourns, she will not presume to try and sway her.

After all, a Queen’s sorrow is her own prerogative.

Lady Sansa keeps Daenerys’ baby, watches him as fiercely as if he was her own. Sansa’s nature reminds Brienne of Lady Catelyn. Brienne respects Sansa’s ferocity and protectiveness. After all, he will be the King. 

It has been days and the Queen lays in her bed, unwashed and drunk. Lord Tyrion makes a joke one night at dinner that she is turning into him. No one laughs, except Lord Tyrion. Brienne hears the trouble in his voice. Lord Tyrion is worried, worried for his Queen, worried for the Seven Kingdoms. She sees him talking to Lady Sansa, more and more frequently. 

Brienne also sees him go to the blackened, ashy mound where they burned the valiant dead from the Second Battle for the Dawn. He goes to pay his respects to his brother. Brienne understands the loss to Tyrion. Jaime loved him in a way no one else ever had. Brenne understands. 

Let Her Grace lie in bed until she joins her love. Brienne understands this. 

Queen Daenerys sends Missandei away and refuses to eat, even the fruit that came all the way from Dorne. She sends Ser Jorah away and Lady Asha. She throws a shoe at Tyrion to drive him away from her bedside. 

Brienne does not want to bother the Queen but Lady Sansa has bid her to watch the Queen. At first, she stands by the door, in the darkness. After several days of watching the Queen lay in bed, Lady Sansa asks Brienne to try and see if she can get the Queen to rise or eat. After watching her, Brienne is also concerned about the Queen’s health.

On the next day, when Brienne goes to Daenerys’ rooms, she opens the curtains and cracks the window open. Brienne speaks, trying to be cheerful. “The snow is melting, your Grace. Truly, it is a beautiful spring day.”

The sunshine is bright and the sky blue. The world is wet and warm with melting snow. Though it is still cold, there is a hint of warmth in the air. Right around the corner, spring will burst upon them. Soon, the world will be green and gracious. Spring will come again, even if Jon Snow is dead. 

Brienne has her own grief. It is like a garden and she tends to it. It aches and throbs as if she has lost something a limb. She cannot describe it. It is indescribable. She never speaks of her wants and sometimes she forgets if she even has them. She does. Brienne has plenty of desires, but she does not speak of them. She does not act on them. 

Asha comes with servants and buckets of hot water to wash the Queen. She puts lavender bath salts, peppermint, and rose petals in. Asha goes to the Queen’s bedside and takes her hand. Daenerys pushes her away. Asha pleads with her as if she was a child, a spoiled child. “You must bathe, my Queen. You must. I have made it the way you like it.” 

 

Asha looks at Brienne to help her get the Queen in the tub. “Help me, Brienne.”

 

Brienne looks at Daenerys and leans over the Queen to lift her up. Awkwardly, she looks for permission before she touches Daenerys. For a second, Brienne thinks she will roll over and curl back into the darkness of her bed. Instead, Daenerys takes her hand and steps out of bed. Her legs are unused to standing and she holds tightly to the arm, but the Queen does not falter.

Brienne and Asha undress the Queen and she slides into the water. While Asha whispers sweet words and gentle encouragement, the servants change the bed linens. Food is brought, a bowl of mutton stew with warm brown bread. With her sweet words, Asha gets the Queen to eat several spoonfuls. She washes her hair and body.

When she is finished, Asha asks which dress would she like to wear but Daenerys extends her arm and picks up her robe.

“This will do,” Daenerys says as she climbs back into her bed. 

 

Asha leaves, frustrated.

Brienne looks at the Queen and speaks from her corner. “My Queen, your Grace... You should get up. Your son needs you. The Kingdoms need you. I know you are grieving, but we must get up and do our duty.”

“What do you know of sorrow? What do you know of my sadness?”

“Your Grace, I'm sorry if I misspoke. I didn't mean to offend. You told me once to speak plainly. I have lived my life surrounded by men and rough living. I do not know the art of speaking gently.”

 

Daenerys eyes her critically in the darkness of her canopied bed. Slowly, her face softens.

Brienne continued, “I don't know your grief, specifically, but I have grieved for loved ones. You must get up.” 

Daenerys does not move and Brienne feels awkward as she has overstepped her role. Brienne goes to leave. She will send another guard. She can be of better use someplace else.

 

Daenerys says, “Stay!”

Her voice is still commanding, even if it is touched with sadness.

Brienne stops and turns slowly to see her Queen, sitting up in bed. “You will do. Come here. I have need for you.”


	2. Daenerys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished this on my phone- I hope it doesn’t have too many errors.

Daenerys is sick with sorrow. It resonates in her body. She has willed herself to die and make the pain stop but her body refuses. She has refused to touch her beautiful child that she has wished for all these years as punishment because she survived and Jon did not. Still, she is alive, breathing and he is not. Punishment will not bring him back. Sleeping her days away will not bring him back. The Dragon Queen is certain she is mad with anguish but she cannot take it any longer. 

Daenerys knows this woman. She is Sansa's personal guard. Brienne of Tarth fought in her husband's vanguard beside the Kingslayer. Daenerys watches people. It is a product of being a child with no parents, a princess with no country, a person with no friends but many enemies. 

Brienne is dutiful. Brienne is biddable.

Daenerys liked this woman. She had watched her and found she liked her a great deal during her time at Winterfell. Brienne had eyes that burned with want but she never asked for anything. Daenerys had seen how much want a person could have before it killed them, ate them like a poison inside out. Yet, this woman is sturdy and strong like a tree. She is unmoved by all the ache from wanting. 

Daenerys has always liked pretty men. Perhaps, she should try this ugly woman. 

Suddenly, Daenerys was aware of her body. She was hungry and thirsty now. There was a third kind of hunger that wracked her body. The Queen wanted a bed warmer. Asha was always willing, but she was not interested in her. She liked this ugly woman with the giant hands who touched her as if she was a baby. It reminded her of how Jon would touch her. "Come here. To my bed. I have need of you." 

As the large woman stood above her, Daenerys slipped off her robe so she was naked. Brienne spoke,"Yes, Your Grace?" 

"Come closer. Take off your clothes." Daenerys commands her as her Queen, as the Mother of Dragons. 

The big woman hesitates as if she does not understand the words Daenerys speaks, “Your Grace?"

"Take off your clothes! I will help you." Daenerys stood to help the woman out of her leather armor, her scabbard, her pants. It was a familar ritual. It helped her. There was something so provocative about helping someone undress before bed. The moment she saw her bare skin in the light, the tightness in her chest felt like it burst. 

Daenerys felt the way Brienne’s hands were shaking when she touched her shoulders. \

Daenerys sits on the edge of the bed, her knees spread. She pushes Brienne on her knees and guides her toward her sex. “I need..” she says. 

Daenerys does not have to say anything more. Brienne pushes against the Queen, spreading her and licking. Brienne makes an approving sound, appreciative as she licks her sex. She is persistent and diligent, This woman is not the best at this, but she is determined that the Queen gets her pleasure and that her sorrow lessens.  


Her tongue is hot and large. It is constant and Daenerys tells her one finger than another. The other woman listens to her commands and the Queen comes once than twice. By the third time, her leg is shaking and her throat is dry. 

“Enough!” The Queen says. Brienne pulls away and starts to get up. 

There are things about this woman that remind her of her husband: her strong arms, her dark stares, all the want and ache she never speaks of.

“Come to bed, Brienne. I want to taste you.”

Brienne goes to speak but the Queen pulls her down on the bed. Brienne is too tall to imagine she is her husband but the feel of her strong calves against her cold feet are familiar. It is comforting.

Daenerys kisses her lips and works her way over her body. Daenerys whispers to her, “Open your legs, Brienne.” 

“Your Grace?”

“I am your Queen. Open your legs. Open them wider! I want to taste you.” 

Dany wonders what she will donut when her mouth closes around one of her nipples the sound that Brienne makes, encourages her to increase the pressure. The Queen pushes her flat on the bed to see if she can make this woman fall apart.

While she is kissing her body, she feels it under her lips. This woman is all steel and muscles. Her stomach right above her sex is a hard bump but it is no muscle. Daenerys knows her secret, perhaps even before she knows. There is a dead man's child within. This woman has her own sorrow and yet life persists. 

It has been a long time since Daenerys has taken a woman to bed, Irri with her her doe eyes and copper- colored skin. She was soft and small like her. This woman is different. She is hard and strong and as tall the the biggest Khal riders. 

Brienne opens her legs and Daenerys licks at her putting her fingers inside her. She would like to fuck her like she did with Irri. There is a large leather cock in the chest. Irri would beg for it. One night in Essos, she used it on Daario and he seemed to enjoy it. She would like to use it on this woman but the baby is there and she would not hurt the child. 

When the large woman comes, she moans loudly. Daenerys smiles. She may be half her size but in bed they are all equal, all vulnerable in feeling. 

This woman is holding her grief. It is not just the Queen but the world has been torn asunder and everone has lost something precious. Yet there is healing, and life, and even joy. 

There is grief but a willing body can be armor against it. There is healing in touch, her arms around her. It may not be her dead husband but it is still arms to comfort and bring joy. Dany has done this before, after Drogo died. In the beginning, Daario was a good way to get the grief out, a way to squeeze all the agony out of a body. Taking someone to bed purges the pain. It cleansed her. Yet, nothing will bring Jon back. “I will not tell. It is not my secret to tell. Lord Tyrion would be glad. You are your father’s only child. I could make it, so it is not a bastard if it would help you.” Daenerys speaks gently. 

Brienne opens her eyes and looks down her body at the Queen as she rests her head on her breast. The Queen rests her small hand protectively on Brienne’s stomach. The giant of a woman and all her weaknesses and her strengths, including this child, intrigues the Queen. Life is an uncertain thing and the tine we are given is too short. She has learned this lesson again and her heart break echoes it . 

Daenerys imagines future nights with this woman’, her strong fingers wrenching explosions from her body, the things Daenerys Targaryen can imagine... 

“Perhaps, I will get up. There are things to be done. Perhaps Lady Sansa would bring me Aemon. I would like to offer you a place in my Queensgaurd. I have need of you. It would please me.” Daenerys speaks quickly as she stands up, wrapping her robe around her. 

 

Tarth is not so far from Kings Landing. There may be space on her Queensguard for such a remarkable creature. 


End file.
